


Life in the Resistance

by Genius_626



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: And also I think I made Poe the momma bear, Firsts, I also just really like the BroT3, I want this to be stormpilot, I'm trying, idek, like adorable fluffy firsts, like finn and sometimes rey discovering life as a rebel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genius_626/pseuds/Genius_626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are all prompts based on Finn (and sometimes Rey) discovering new things about life as a member of the Resistance. </p><p>I would love prompts of any kind!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life in the Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was given to me by scene-88 on tumblr. Basically Finn and Rey discovering different kinds of food that they were never able to experience before.

Poe was one of the lucky few to encounter many of Finn’s — and even Rey’s — firsts. With Finn having been a Stormtrooper, and Rey a loner scavenger on Jakku, they both seemed to have missed out on a few “luxuries.”

One of the very first things Poe realized that Finn was experiencing was the culture shock of sustenance. Something the pilot had taken almost completely for granted for most of his life was the choice to pick what he wanted eat. Even just the fact that he was privileged enough to know a variety of tastes and textures on his home planet--let alone from all the traveling he’d done--was a privilege he hadn't acknowledged until recently.

Poe knew from the moment he saw Finn with a plate of med bay raisin oatmeal, instant bread, and powdered juice that this was going to be fun.

“What is this?” Finn asked when Poe walked into his room that morning. The former Stormtrooper had woken up from his coma after two weeks, and Poe had been his only regular visitor. His mouth was nearly full and crumbs were scattered everywhere on his shirt. 

Poe couldn’t help but smile. “Breakfast.” He answered, pulling up his usual seat. “Ever had it before?”

“Not like this.” Finn said after a sip of juice, his obvious delight at the novelty of the bendy straw not unnoticed by the pilot. “This is the first day I’ve been allowed to eat solid food since I got here, and this is definitely not what they serve Stormtroopers.”

Poe had to ignore his immediate anger at the First Order or he’d start ranting. Every now and then, Finn would mention something like this, and Poe wouldn’t know what to do with himself. He couldn’t imagine growing up the way Finn had, it was bad enough to think that they could lock up as good a man as Finn and get away with it. Poe wanted to do everything in his power to help his friend make the life he deserved to have.

“This? This is just base food. Wait until you’re allowed out, I’ll take you to all my favorite restaurants.” 

“Never been to one. Well, not one that wasn’t immediately destroyed after.” Finn said, locking eyes with Poe and giving a small shrug. “Never thought I’d have the chance to just…actually sit and eat in one.”

That night, Poe made a list and a map of all the places he wanted to take Finn once his physical therapy was over. He pinned it up on the wall next to his cot, very determined to make this mission a high priority. 

Until then, Finn was intensely immersed in the array of food the mess hall provided. There were all kinds of things to choose from, especially when there were different specials every day of the week. Poe could sometimes talk the staff into giving him seconds — perks of being a well known, top-notch pilot. His crew would often join them, and suddenly the mess hall was more like a family room or a dinner table, and he was reminded of his own family, and what exactly he was fighting for. 

To Finn’s amusement, Poe often gave him snacks that he’d picked up from his travels. Sometimes they’d be working on fixing X-wing’s, or taking walks in and around the base, just talking and spending their off hours together, and the pilot would procure a packaged good from out of nowhere. Sometimes, he’d even sneak up next to Finn and plant something in his jacket pocket if they met in passing. It was enough for Poe’s crew to poke fun at him for having a crush. 

Poe just took them in stride. He really didn’t mind that they knew. 

Eventually — months after Finn had woken from his coma — Rey was back on base, and the three of them inevitably ended up spending a lot of time together. With Rey and Finn having so much to catch up on, and rather excitedly talking over each other for the first few ours of their reunion, Poe had no problem sticking around to get to know the person who Finn had fought beside and worried about while away.

To his initial surprise, Rey seemed just as enamored with the food at he mess hall as Finn had been at first.

“All Luke eats is leaves and shoots and roots, I swear —“ Rey half complained, half marveled. “It’s like he doesn’t even need food, he just runs on _the Force_.”

“Looks like that’s a trick he has yet to teach you.” Poe joked, seeing as Rey was nearly shoveling down her food. 

She pointed at him accusingly at first, then smiled broadly. “Funny, and true.” She looked over to Finn. “I can see why you like him.”

While she smiled almost evilly into her tray, Finn tried not to look too much into the statement -- though he was already on the verge of a blush -- while Poe laughed, knowing full well what she meant and liking her even more for seeing right through him. 

“So Finn, your physical therapy has to be over soon, right?” Poe asked. “You’ve started your new job and everything.”

Rey raised her eyebrows in question for more details, which Finn gave.

“Yeah. They put me in weapons training, just to gage my level ofexpertise. Pretty sure I’ll be moved to some ground unit eventually. After tomorrow, I should be free of my physicals.”

“And that calls for a celebration!” Poe said, clapping a hand on Finn’s shoulder enthusiastically. “I’m taking you both out to the cantina.”

And that excursion turned out to be more like a party then he’d intended. 

Poe’s entire crew had come, and even more had heard that both the Resistance’s heroes were going to a cantina for the first time, so of course, half the base was there. Also, as it turned out, neither Rey or Finn were used to alcoholic beverages, so Poe, feeling more than responsible for their wellbeing at this point, took it upon himself to monitor what they drank while ordering what he knew they’d both like. 

Overall, it had been a successful night. Poe had gotten Finn to dance with him, while Rey refused profusely, more than entertained to sit on the sidelines and watch Finn learn. 

With Rey having some kind of training the next morning, she left early, though both men didn’t stay much longer anyhow. They’d ended up in Poe’s cabin, the pilot wanting to show off the map he’d made months prior that had somehow made it under his bunk. Taking Poe’s hand and looking over the map, Finn was only a little bit skeptical. 

“You really want to take me to all these places?”

“And more.” Poe said easily. “I want to show you a side of the galaxy that you’ve never seen before.” He paused. “And Rey too. I think we all make a pretty good team.”

Finn smiled wide. “I’d like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading Stormpilot for two weeks now and I feel the need to contribute :D Leave a prompt in the comments or message me on tumblr: 
> 
> http://pixelated-grammar-nazi.tumblr.com/


End file.
